


Trifecta

by aneurysmface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Cas and Gabe and doesn't exactly walk back out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifecta

Gabriel pushes Cas back against the motel room wall roughly. There's less than a second of time between the impact and when Gabriel seals his mouth over Cas'. He slides one hand down Cas' torso, over the buttons and under the waistband of his pants, cupping the bulge he finds there. Cas breathes out a moan into their kiss as Gabriel massages his balls.

Gabriel slips his other hand down from its spot on the wall next to Cas' head and undoes the button and fly on Cas' pants. He pushes them off and hooks his fingers in the waistband of Cas' briefs. Gabriel sinks to his knees and pulls the briefs with him. He eyes go automatically to the half-hard cock in front of his face. Damn, Cas knew how to pick a vessel. Gabriel closes his eyes and nuzzles the patch of hair hanging just above his prize and inhales.

“Gabriel.” Cas breathes, looking down.

Gabriel just smiles and slides his mouth over Cas' dick. The sound Cas makes goes straight to Gabriel's own erection and he grins as he takes Cas in as far as he can. Gabriel flutters his tongue along the underside of the shaft as he pulls back and then he presses the tip of his tongue into the soft flesh just under the head and Cas' hands wind into his hair in response.

Gabriel braces his hands on Cas' hips and he works Cas over until he's begging. Gabriel works Cas until he's babbling in languages Gabriel hasn't heard aloud in over a thousand years. He pulls off with a wet pop and looks up at his little brother.

Cas' face is flushed, his eyes barely open, his mouth slack. His chest is heaving as he struggles to get air into his lungs—a habit he doesn't strictly need to perform, but that he picked up when he was human.

“Ga. Gabriel. What?”

“I wanna be in you, Cas. Can we do that?”

Cas opens his mouth to answer, but he's cut off when the door to the room opens and Dean walks in.

There's a moment where Dean just stares at Gabe and Cas before he speaks.

“Cas?” Dean asks, closing the door behind him.

“Y-yes, Dean?” Cas turns his head just enough to look at Dean.

“What's going on?” Dean shucks his jacket and takes a step closer.

“Well, Dean, I was giving Cas here the best blow job of his life.” Gabriel pipes up from his spot on the floor.

“Uh-huh.” Dean takes another step.

“You wanna join?” Gabriel has a wicked grin on his face.

Dean starts to say something, but his words are stolen from him when Gabriel zips across the room and presses him back against the wall, a knee between the hunter's legs and a hand on his chest. Gabriel dips his head and licks a stripe on Dean's neck, from his collarbone to his ear. He nips gently along Dean's jaw until he gets to Dean's chin and he slides up to Dean's lips. Gabriel hovers over Dean's lips, though instead of kissing them.

“What do you say, Dean-O? Want in on this party?” Gabriel breathes. He rubs his thigh against Dean's groin to punctuate his question.

“Oh, fuck, yes.” Dean moves his head forward the few centimeters it takes to seal his mouth over Gabriel's.

One of Dean's hands winds its way into Gabriel's hair, tangling in the golden strands and anchoring him. The other reaches around behind Gabriel and pulls him in closer, pressing their groins together and Dean can feel how turned on Gabriel is from giving Cas that blow job.

Gabriel is so lost in the enthusiasm Dean is pouring into the kiss that he's surprised when Cas presses up behind him, erection pressing into Gabriel's ass. Cas' hands come around Gabriel's body and undo his pants, sliding a hand inside. Cas bends his head and sucks at the juncture of Gabriel's neck and shoulder, biting gently.

Gabriel moans against Dean's mouth. He pulls away from Dean just enough to speak, his lips still brushing against Dean's as they move.

“Bed. Now.” Gabriel gets out between gulping air.

“Good idea.” Dean says, pushing away from the wall.

Dean slides off his shirt on the way to the bed and sits roughly on the edge to unlace his boots. Slender fingers push his out of the way, though and Dean looks up to see Cas kneeling at his feet.

“Cas?” Dean asks, hands reaching up to touch Cas' face.

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas leans in and presses a rough kiss to Dean's lips while he unties Dean's boots.

Dean pulls back from the kiss when a shadow falls across his face. He looks up and sees Gabriel starting to undo the buttons on his own shirt. Dean reaches out and knocks away Gabriel's hands, undoing the buttons and running his fingers across the exposed skin once he's done.

Cas finishes with Dean's boots and rises, sliding up Dean's body. His trench coat flares out and covers them both as he pushes Dean back on the bed.

“Hey, no fair. You're blocking the show.” Gabriel quips, reaching down and pulling Cas' trench coat off.

“He's still over-dressed.” Dean says between kisses.

“There is that.” Gabriel shrugs out of his shirt and jacket and toes off his shoes before he pulls Cas off of Dean and rolls him over onto his back.

Gabriel straddles Cas, grinding against him as Gabriel carefully undoes Cas' tie, tossing it behind them. Then Gabriel moves on to the button-up shirt, undoing each button and placing a kiss on the skin it reveals. When Gabriel reaches the bottom, he wraps his mouth around Cas' dick again and Dean groans at the sight of it, rubbing his hand against the front of his jeans. Gabriel pulls Cas up enough to get the rest of his clothes off before he pushes Cas further up onto the bed, settling between Cas' legs.

“You remember when I asked you if I could be in you?” Gabriel asks, mouthing against Cas' lower abdomen.

“Uh-huh.” Cas answers.

“You never answered me.” Gabriel wraps a hand around Cas' cock, stroking it gently as he waits for an answer.

“Y-yes. Please.”

Gabriel smiles in response. “And what about Dean? What should we do with him?You want him to fuck me while I fuck you?”

“Yes.” Cas answers, eyes drifting shut.

Gabriel turns to Dean. “Well, you heard him. Lose the pants.”

Dean gulps, but manages to get out of his jeans by the time Gabriel gets out of his and snaps up some lube. Gabriel slicks a finger and slides it slowly into Cas. Strictly speaking, they don't need it in the first place, but Gabriel's old-fashioned. He's got two fingers in Cas when he turns and looks at Dean.

“What are you waiting for, big boy?”

“Huh?” Dean looks confused for a second. “Oh. Right.”

Dean reaches for the lube and starts to prep Gabriel. He's gentle at first, making sure he's not hurting Gabriel. Then Gabriel turns and glares at him.

“Can you hurry it up?” The smirk on the archangel's face is wicked and Dean groans at the sight.

Dean watches as Gabriel slides into Cas, hypnotized. Then Gabriel is all the way inside Cas and Dean gets with the program. He pushes his way into Gabriel slowly, but with purpose. When he's fully inside Gabriel, he takes a moment to lean against the archangel's back. He presses a kiss to the open expanse of skin just below Gabriel's shoulder blades and Gabriel shudders.

Then Gabriel starts moving. It's rough at first, they're off-rhythm and jerky, but then they settle into a smooth pace. Cas makes a low keening noise that goes straight to Gabriel's core. Gabriel reaches under Cas and begins stroking Cas' erection in time with his thrusts in and out of the other angel.

“Gabriel. Gabriel, please.” Cas gets out between bits of Enochian, Latin, Babylonian, and Greek.

“Gabriel. Fuck. You're tight.” Dean huffs out against Gabriel's shoulder.

“Fuck. Oh, shit. I'm gonna...” Gabriel trails off, a couple more jerky thrusts and then he stills, tense around Dean and emptying himself inside Cas. He feels Dean finish behind him, the squeeze of his muscles doing Dean in. He keeps his hand on Cas' dick, though, stroking it. Gabriel pulls out of Cas and rolls him over. Dean slides off to the side as Gabriel lowers his head onto Cas' dick again. It only takes four, five, six bobs of Gabriel's head before Cas is crying out and coming into Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel barely has the presence of mind to snap them clean before he crawls up the bed and under the blankets. Cas slides in next to him and Gabriel wraps an arm around his waist. Gabriel feels the bed shift and looks up as Dean stands next to the bed. Dean takes a step away.

“And where are you going?” Gabriel asks through a yawn.

“Um...” Dean doesn't have an answer.

“Get back over here.” Gabriel says, lifting the blanket behind him.

Dean obliges and slips in behind Gabriel, reaching over him to rest a hand on Cas' hip, holding both angels secure. He presses a kiss to Gabriel's shoulder before he drifts off to sleep. Gabriel smiles contentedly at the sounds of soft snoring coming from either side of him as he, too, gives in to sleep.


End file.
